Technical Difficulties
by Ms.TamborineMan
Summary: Scotty realizes that he actually likes being yelled at by a certain half-Vulcan. Rated T for suggestive material. This takes place during the five year mission. One-Shot.


"Technical Difficulties"

Scotty had everything perfectly under control. He had just been around for a routine maintenance check, and, furthermore, everything was in working order after last night's scare. He'd even reported as much to Jim. Why, then, did the stubborn captain insist on sending Spock down, as well?

The well-kept, pointy-eared man in blue entered with a frustrating smoothness, not saying a word. He held a PADD and entered occasional notes on it as he walked around and asked soft, level questions to all of his red-clad crew. He was as calm as a cloud; and as foreboding as one that held water. He did not show any emotion, not even the oh-so-rare lift of his right eyebrow.

And while he was doing that, Scotty was sitting down, silently, broodingly embarrassed. Spock was not looking at him-which was good...his cheeks must have been as red as Scottish beets. This was uncharacteristic for him, but Scotty didn't know if he could look at the man after what had happened the night before. The kicker was that it was not because he had not liked being yelled at by Spock but because he _had_...and his body had told him as much.

The night before, as it happened, was also the night that the engine decided to cut out on them in mid-orbit. They had been there for political business, and at first they had had plenty of time to solve whatever problem they had, but as six hours turned into seven, the engineering crew found themselves pressed for time with a task requiring three hours when they only had two. Jim and Spock had been on the planet making negotiations, but as soon as Scotty had reported this problem, Spock was immediately sent back up.

Spock had come onto the engineering deck substantially less calm than he was at the present moment. In fact, as soon as the doors swished shut behind him, or maybe even before that time, Scotty could sense that the man was mad. Sure, Spock was half-Vulcan, but he was also half-human, and Scotty had witnessed Spock's explosive, albeit rare, temper on the very first night that he had come aboard the Enterprise. Granted, it did take a lot to make him angry, but that fact did not make his anger any less real, scary, or attractive. Scotty had caught a wisp of that anger in his voice that night when he had demanded, not loudly but very imposingly, "Is the problem fixed?"

Scotty had scrambled to report. "Not yet, sir. We'll be needin' another two 'ours."

"Has it ever occurred to you, Mr. Scott," Spock had said, "That we do not have that kind of time?"

"Yes, I know," Scotty had replied. "I'm giving it all I've got!"

"Surely you are not," Spock had said. "If you were, we would not be in this mess. Now, there are over one million people on that planet, one of which is our captain. There are also 400 more people aboard this ship. If the orbit were to completely deteriorate, which it will in two hours..."

"I am aware of the consequences o' a deteriorated orbit, sir."

Spock did not look very happy at being interrupted. "Good, Mr. Scott," he had said curtly, "Then you will know, of course, that if we crash, every single person on this ship and on that planet will be dead within three hours. That is, if you do not "get" it together." Spock hesitated, glowering. "You can reverse the engine, can you not?"

Scotty had felt a bolt of shock then. To reverse the engine! That would mean... "You cannae' be serious, Mr. Spock! You of all people must know how risky that is!"

"It is only logical. It would not take time you do not have. I am advising you-"

Scotty cut him off again. "I won't do it, Mr. Spock. It's just too risky! We could all end up-"

"We WILL all be dead if you do not." Spock barked, taking a step closer.

Scotty had not realized how close he was to the table until he had stepped back into it. In a last ditch attempt, Scotty shook his head. "I will not do it. It's just too-"

Suddenly, Spock's fist slammed into the table with a loud BANG! Scotty jumped.

"YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!" he roared. "I'm not suggesting you, I'm ORDERING you. REVERSE THE ENGINE, NOW."

"OKAY!" Scotty had to shout, fear bringing his voice an octave higher. His hands flew up. "Okay, okay! I'll do it!"

In Spock's next glare, Scotty realized how warm he was. And...how turned on. Color flew into his cheeks as he prayed that the Vulcan would not look down.

After that, Spock had left without another word, no "thank you" or anything, leaving the chief engineer high and dry. But he hadn't had time for that. Propelled by adrenaline, Scotty had reversed the engine. Needless to say, no one died that night.

Scotty cursed himself for remembering that now. How silly. It wasn't like the Vulcan had any feelings for him, anyway, as it seemed that all of those were reserved for their fair Captain. If they weren't, would he walk so close to Jim? Stare at him with such adoration? When Jim was in the room, Spock couldn't be bothered to yield a glance to anyone else. Furthermore, Scotty didn't _want_ to be the victim of Spock's fury again...did he?

At that moment, Spock came over. As much as he told himself how silly it was, as soon as he met his eyes, Scotty was caught.

"Ah, Mr. Scott." said Spock, voice a careful neutral. "I trust that you are well?"

"Mr. Spock," acknowledged Scotty, "Why do you ask?"

For the slightest moment, Spock glanced away.

"I...would like to speak to you, Mr. Scott."

"Aye sir. About what?"

"Last night...I was...under a great deal of stress. I'm sorry to say that this stress clouded my judgment. I said last night that you were an incompetent fool. I see now that this statement was inaccurate."

By the way he shifted, uncomfortably at parade rest, Scotty realized that he was trying to apologize. In a weird, Vulcan way. Huh. That was different. Must have been a direct order from Jim.

"Well, Spock, it's all right. All of us get angry every once in a while."

"I find that a fair statement," Spock said, sounding oddly mild.

"Ehh...Spock. Can I ask you somethin'?" Scotty couldn't hold back the question. As soon as it came out of his mouth, he wanted to take it back.

"I do not see why you could not," Spock said, looking slightly confused. Damn his endless logic, Scotty thought.

There wasn't much for stalling now. So Scotty just blurted, "Are you queer?"

Maybe it was the light, but Spock's cheeks now looked green. He answered just a little too quickly, betraying himself. "I don't understand the question."

Scotty was already cursing himself for his own boldness, but continued despite himself. "Well, let me tell you...I'm queer, and speaking o' last night, you aught to yell at me more often."

This time Scotty was certain that it wasn't the light. "Fascinating," Spock said, slowly, eyebrows now raised. "I believe I will take my leave now."

With that, Spock turned on his heel and left.

"Wait!" Scotty shouted. He jumped up and followed, barely catching the door before it slid closed.

Spock stopped. "Mr. Scott-" he began.

But Scotty reached him first. He stepped forward, grabbed his hand, and kissed him. Spock was rigid for the slightest moment, but then dropped the PADD and forcefully kissed back, pinning Scotty to the wall. Overwhelmed, he gleefully gave in.

Finally Spock broke off. "I believe that answers your question," he said calmly.

Then he picked up the PADD and walked away, just as dignified as he was before.


End file.
